La sonrisa de una Heroína
by Mhialove02
Summary: La habilidad de una persona como Izuku es su gran sonrisa , ella quería ser un gran heroína pero al no tener kosei tendrá afrontar muchas dificultades de la vida com de su corazón el vivir apegada a su sueño de ser una de los mejores héroes , teniendo amores , reforzados sus miedos, nuevos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: INICIO**

La vida nos dios la oportunidad de ser héroes ahora que el mundo el 80% tiene una peculiaridad ese mundo se adaptó fácilmente al mundo de los héroes pero también llego el mundo de los villanos, es por eso que en todo el mundo se instaló escuelas para guiar a los futuros héroes al ser uno de los mejores.

-Izuku vamos a ver a kacchan-llamo a su hijo a su hija desde la entrada de su departamento.

-Ya voy mami - Respondió la pequeña Izuku de cuatro años, la peliverde sonreía siempre al igual que su gran héroe All Might-Puedo llevar a mi fuguita de All Might.

-Veo que tiene un broche de All Might en el cabello -Inko miro a su pequeña hija con se ponía sus zapatos rojos que le regalo de una tía lejana , a pesar de que su esposo viajaba constantemente y siempre le traía obsequios de todos partes.

-Mamá tendré mi Kosei algunas vez -Pregunto la pequeña tomando la mano de su madre.

-Pues no cumples los cinco años...pero mañana iremos al doctor para saber que dicen.

\- Si...-ambas se fueron a la casa de los Bakugo para que Inko conversara con Mitsuki, amiga de la infancia .

-Hola chicas pesen -Dijo Mitsuki abriendo la puerta -Izuchan te vez linda.

-Gracias -se sonrojo la pequeña por el comentario de la pequeña -M...kacchan

-Eres pequeño diablillo está en la habitación -La pequeña hizo una pequeña reverencia para subir al cuarto de su amigo.

-Muy bien Inko dime que sucede -ambas fueron a la sala de té para poder conversar tranquilas.

-Estoy preocupada por Hiashi -la peliverde sabía que su esposo ocultaba algo pero no sabía que era -Vendrá mañana y cada vez que viene pues Izuku llora...por algunos momentos que pasa con ella -unas lágrimas salieron son su rostro -Tengo miedo que le esté haciendo daño.

-¿Cuándo bañas a Izuku? no ves nada raro -Pregunto la rubia , ella tenía un carácter duro y siempre apoyaba a su amiga desde pequeñas , cuando su padres murió , Mitsuki le dijo a sus padre si Inko se quedaría con ellos la aceptaron como parte de su familia.

-Pues en algunas ocasiones mire a marcas de moretones en sus rodillas -Comento Inko no queriendo imaginar que le esté haciendo a su hija -Vendrá mañana por la noche ...no quiero que le pase nada.

-Ese maldito desgraciado -gruño la mujer haciendo pequeñas expulsiones -Iré a tu casa para partirle la madre.

-Si le está haciendo algo malo necesito tener pruebas para que se pudra en la cárcel -se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Pues dejar a Izuku aquí.

-Mañana tenemos una cita médica con el doctor -Dijo Inko sorbiendo un poco de té -Puedo traerla después de la cita.

-Está bien...-suspiro la rubia pesadamente, entonces conversaron muchas cosas por otro lado Katsuki llevo a Izuku al patio de su casa.

-Mira veras un gran explosión -Dijo Kacchan diciendo que se alejaran un poco antes de hacer una gran explosión en sus manos

-Kacchan eres fenomenal -Izuko ya quería que su Kosei se activara-Serás un héroe.

-¡Lo sé! -se regodeo - Y tú que cuando será el día de que tu Kosei se activara.

-Aun no lo sé -Dijo algo deprimida -PERO SE que será fantástico espero tener el poder de fuego como mi padre.

-Hmp...Pero no será tan fantástico como el mío -Bakugo se vanaglorio -Vamos a jugar a fuera

-Si...

Bakugo paso el día jugando con Izuku no quejaba que nadie jugara con ella, era muy frágil y su madre siempre le reprendía si la peliverde saliera herida en algún juego rudo, después de un almuerzo en la casa de los Bakugo, Inko fue a comprar la cosas para la cena pero hubo un incidente en el centro comercial unos villanos robaron un agencia bancaria.

-Mami -Dijo Izuku abrazando las piernas de su madre-Debemos ser valientes.

-Si Izuku -la mujer cargo a su hija para correr a un lugar seguro, pero un villano las intercepto, era grande musculoso.

-Uhhh tenemos unas lindas señoritas -Dijo Sujetando a las dos -Ustedes serán mi boleto a mi libertad.

-Pero Inko hizo volar una roca en la cabeza villana, soltando de dolor a las dos mujeres-¡Vamos! Izuko corramos -Amabas corrieron hacia un pequeña rendija, todo era un caos la gente hacia lo posible para protegerse.

-¡Ven acá maldita! -Gruño el fisiculturista iba a dar un golpe a la peliverde pero fue protegida por All Migh .

-¡Ajajjja! -Rio el símbolo de la paz - Nos es de hombres atacar a unas damas inocentes.

-All Migh -Izuku miro a su héroe siempre con una sonrisa.

-Pequeña niña -Dijo el rubio al ver al admiración que procesaba la pequeña- Ve corre hasta estar segura .

-Si - Inko corrió junto con su hija, la pequeña vio como des un Smash derroto a los villanos.

Después de ese incidente Inko fue a comprar rápidamente los comestibles para la cena , debía proteger a su hija por eso actuó tan impulsivamente, si no fuera por All Migh hubieran sido severamente lastimadas.

-Mami eres muy fuerte -Dijo Izuko saltando de un lugar a otro -Ya deseo tener mi Kosei y perfeccionarlo,

-Lo aras pequeña -sonrió la mujer miro con orgullo a su hija-No estas...lastimada.

-No -Izuku era una niña muy alegre siempre sonreía a pesar de que lloraba mucho, ambas fueron al su departamento para hacer la cena, a la mañana siguiente fueron al médico, pero las cosas no eran como pensaba.

El médico le comento que abandonara ese sueño que es inútil, no tenía ningún Kosei , Izuko solo se quedó anotada estupefacta al no tener un Kosei , solo que quedo callada sin decir nada , Inko quería que dijera algo pero no fue así .

-Mitsuki lamento por no ir tu casa -Dijo Inko por el celular -Izuko no deseaba ver a nadie solo mira le monitor ..si te aviso cualquier cosas.

Inko fue a ver a la habitación al ver a la pequeña quien solo reía junto con su muñeco del All Migh , la mujer tenía el corazón roto , abrazo a su hija diciéndole que lo sentía , que no se preocupara siempre estarían juntas . Inko después de llorar un rato y su pequeña dormida en sus brazos la llevo a su habitación para que duerma con tranquilidad hasta la hora de la cena.

-¿Y ahora como le diere a Hisashi? -Dijo Inko cortando algunas verduras.

-Decirme que..-Dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro esponjado -Aun no está lista la cena.

-No...-dio un pequeño suspiro -Hisashi llegaste después de tanto tiempo.

-Si..pero dime que paso ...-Dijo algo desesperando quintando su chaqueta.

-Mira pues ella...la lleve a médico y dice que no tiene Kosei - El hombre parecía no importarse sobre la situación de su hija fue hacia la nevera -Hisashi ¿No te importa lo que le sucede a tu hija?

-No hay cervezas -Hisashi en su estaba enojado pero no lo demostraba ninguna emoción -Podrías ir a buscar cervezas.

-Tú...eres un maldito -Inko apago la cocina para ir a comprar los caprichos de su esposo.

-Tu ERES LA MALDITA -fue a un closet para sacar un cámara -Uhh parece que la tonta de Inko no descubro mi cámara y otros implementos más -Con una sonrisa fue la cuarto de su hija -Pequeña Izuku

-Papi ...-dijo Izuku abrazando a su padre -Llegaste...

-Tu mami me conto sobre que no tengo Kosei -el hombre asistió con la cabeza -Pero sabes jugaremos como siempre -la tomo por el cuello -Papi...noo.

-Ohh si lo áreas -De una forma repulsiva comenzó a desvestir a su hija dejándola toda desnuda -Ahora que no tienes Kosei jugaremos como siempre.

-No...-Trato de zafarse de los toqueteo del hombre.-Papá.

-Silencio y cállate -de un manotazo la pequeña cayó al suelo -Eres una maldita...mocosa.. sin Kosei traje al mundo a una niña inútil -la tomo por el brazo para que se levantara -Ponta la ropa.

-Papi...noooo -Sollozo la peliverde volvió a golpearla -Hmmm seré una buena niña. ...Papi -Cuando su padre la ponía en esta situación entraba en un trace su pequeño cuerpecito iba hacia uno de los cajones de su armario para sacar un traje de ángel -Papi son buena niña...soy una buena niña.

-Si pequeña -Comenzó a manosearla mientras la coloca en el centro de la habitación -Muy bien papi...desea que seas una buena niña -Dijo perdiendo la cámara -Hoy pasaremos al siguiente nivel.

-Si papi seré una buena niña...-Izuku comenzó a desvestirse -Soy...

-DILO IZUKO...-exigió el hombre para que diga sus palabras-¡Vamos pequeña!

-Yo...

-Por dios Hisashi -Inko quedo horrorizada no pude creer de que su "ESPOSO " aíra algo tan repudiable -Eres un cerdo se abalanzo a hombre ambos cayeron por el suelo , eso hizo que Izuku despertara de su trance .

-Mami...-Izuku miro sus padre forcejear por el suelo de su habitación , ambos estaban utilizando su habilidades -No...ya basta...no le golpes a mi mami -La pequeña golpeo a su padre por la espalda ya que pensaba utilizar su aliento de fuego -Basta eres malo..

-HASTA NIÑA MALDITA BASTARDA -des un solo manotazo hizo la peliverde cayera obre el duro suelo -Y tu Inko eres un inútil no has podio darme un hijo con algún Kosei

-Izuku ...-al ver a su hija desmayada por el suelo sintió una gran ira en su interior que lanzo a la cámara al rostro del hombre..dejándolo un poco aturdido por el golpe , tomo un manta para cubrir a su hija y salió de allí como el alma que lleva el diablo , corrió hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga .

-Dios ...por favor abran -Dijo Inko tocando desesperadamente la puerta de los Bakugo.

-Ehh Inko -Dijo una voz por su detrás, era Hasetsu esposo de su amiga.-¿Que Le Paso A Izuchan?.

-Por favor llévame al hospital -La mujer estaba desesperada -Mi..pequeña...

-No te preocupes -Contesto le hombre con calma.

-Oh por dio ...-Salió Mitsuki con Kachan medio dormido - ¿QUE PASO ..?

-Te lo contare en el camino -Todos subieron la auto de lo Bakugo , Mitsuki no pudo creer lo que sucedió quería poder ir a matar a ese desgraciado por lastimas a Izuku , llegaron a hospital la pequeña fue atendía por los doctores , Inko fue a delegación para formalizar un denuncia contra su esposo , pero no hubo las pruebas necesaria para hacerlo ya que no hubo abuso sexual ni nada

-Aun no puedo creer de que haya paso eso -Dijo Mitsuki alterada incriminado a los policías -No ara nada.

-Señora no hay sustento para poner la denuncia -Comento un policía mayor -Aremos una investigación.

-Mi hija está allí postrada...en una cama...Y ni siquiera va a detenerlo -Sollozo Inko solo quiera permanecer en ese lugar -No hay nadie que nos pueda ayudar...

-Ustedes son unos malditos...-la rubia se avanzó hacia el policía -Ella es una víctima...como las otras...ese solo una niñita.

-Señoras es mejor que vayan - Dijo Otro policía llevando a Inko -Investigaremos nuestra cuenta, ahora vayan a descansar.

-USTEDES SOLO LES IMPORTA CAPTURAR VILLANOS...y no a un MALDITO PEDÓFILO -bramo la rubia empujando a policía -SON UNOS MALDITOS APROVECHADOS ..-Miro a su amiga quien parecía que le iba a dar un ataque -Ya Inko...! Cálmate...!

-Yo ..Solo QUIERO QUE MI HIJA SEA FELIZ - Inko se abrazó a su amiga -¡Por favor! Llévame a ver a mi pequeña.

-Si...

-¿Que pasa aquí? - Dijo Un hombre con una gabardina crema.

-Jefe ...-Los policía realizaron su respectivo saludo.-Lo que pasa.

-Usted tiene a unos inútiles trabando como policías -Dijo Mitsuki apuntando con el dedo a los hombres-Si usted no hacer algo para deber a ese pedófilo...yo lo are mi cuenta.

-Ok mire mi nombre es Naomasa Tsukauchi -Se presentó el moreno- Vayamos a mi oficina y me cuanta lo sucedido.

-Si...-respodoeron las dos mujeres ya calmadas

Naomasa escucho el relato de Inko como policía debía hacer algo ya que en la red había imágenes sobre Izuko desde los dos años de edad pero nadie sabía quién era, la llamaron Yuki, ahora tenía lo datos de esa pequeña Izuku no hacia muchas imágenes por la red ya que los de informática neutralizaban cada vez que subían esas imágenes a tratando a cada pedófilo.

Por su parte Inko sentía que era la peor padre del mundo como no se pudo dar cuenta lo que su esposo le hizo a su propia hija, debía protegerla era su niña, ahora en adelante siempre estaría pendiente de su hija .

-¡Ahora que aremos!...Izuku tendrá un trauma con el hombre -Dijo Mitsuki preocupada por la peliverde.

-Podemos neutralizar sus recuerdo -Contesto Naomasa entregándole una tarjeta-Tengo una amiga bloquea los recuerdos y los hace felices.

-¿Cree..que con eso? ...mi pequeña podrá ser feliz -Inko tenía un corazón latir a fuertemente.

-Si...estará bien siempre y cuando se distraiga en un lugar relajado -Comento el hombre -Le doy mi palabra que me encargare eliminar cada imagen que salga de su hija y me encajare personalmente de capturar a ese miserable.

Inko agradeció al detective por su ayuda , la rubia llevo a su amiga al hospital cuando llegaron Kacchan había echo un desmadre , arremetiendo con las enfermeras y los doctores ya que no le permitían ver a Izuku.

-¡Maldición! Katsuki cállate estas molestando a Inko -Regaño Mitsuki a tu hijo -Es muy tarde iremos a dormir.

-No..quiero ver a Deku..-grito Kacchan hizo algunas explosiones -Noo quiere verla.-Su padre quería calmar a su hijo temperamental

-Podrás verla mañana -Intervino Inko secándose una ligeras lágrimas, amaba que su hija tenía un amigo tan servicial -Ahora está descansando- Kacchan agacho la mirada tenia razón ya era tarde y debían descansar - Yo me quedare y podrás verla mañana temprano.

-Sí..Pero si Deku despierta le dirás que vine -Kacchan hizo un puchero.

-Claro..-Hizo una caricia la pequeño rubio era aunque era un niño tenía un fuerte temperamento -Gracias Mitsuki y Hasetsu.

-No importa Inko -Comento Hasetsu cargando a su hijo demonio -Estaremos aquí siempre.

-Claro amiga -la rubia abrazo a su amiga -mañana vendremos.

-Si...

La peliverde fue a ver a su hija, quien permanecía en calma con una sonrisa en su labios amaba verla así, feliz sin preocupaciones a pesar de su herida en la cabeza sonreía pero le preocupaba si tendría recuerdos de su padre, haciendo esas horribles.

-Mami -se despertó la pequeña miro a su madre quien permaneció dormida -Mami.

-Izuchan -la mujer se despertó a abrazo a su hija -Pequeña estas bien...

-Si ...-respondió Izuku algo asustada por el abrazo de su mamá - ¿Qué me paso?.

-Pues que recuerdas -Pregunto Inko algo afligida.

-Solo recuerdo que me caí -Dijo la ojiverde tocando la cabeza vendada.

-Sii...por eso estas aquí -El corazón de Inko se tranquilizó por un instante su pequeña en verdad había olvidado todo eso.

-Mami..-llamo a la madre quien permanecía en un trance-¿¡Estas bien!?

-Si...aún es temprano duerme si -la pequeña a sitios con la cabeza, miro como su hija cerraba otras ves su ojitos.

Ya había pasado más de una semana de lo sucedido , Inko se mudó a otro departamento cerca de la casa de los Bakugo , por su parte Hisashi se fue de allí , aun Izuku pensaba que se fue de viaje de negocio arreador del mundo , a pesar de que extrañaba a su padre no se sentía sola ya que tenía a su mamá.

-Estas segura de que no te quedaras -Dijo Mitsuki guardado la última caja de la mudanza-Izuchan se perderá las clases.

-¡Lo sé! pero es necesarios-La peliverde cerro la capota del auto -Solo nos iremos por dos meses , no creo que el jardín de niños la extrañe ya que la consideran rara.

\- Eso no importa ahora lo único que importa es de que Izuchan se relaje y olvide todos eso-Comento la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia los niños que jugaban con la pelota -Ese enano cabezón siempre protegerá a Izuchan.

-Sera un gran héroe -Dijo Inko mirando como su hija corría tras el rubio -Bueno si no quiero que el transito me ponga nerviosa nos tenemos que ir,

-Si cuídate -Abrazo a la peliverde -Ya nos veremos.

-Claro ..Izuchan vamos -llamo a su hija.

-Voy...-la pequeña apretó sus puños -Kacchan ya me voy.

-Hmp. No te extrañare para nada - Dijo Kacchan tomando su pelota en verdad estaba enojado por que no vería a Deku por una temporada -Deku...promete que no tendrás amigos ..yo seré el ÚNICO.

-Yo...si pero solo quiero tener una amiga -sugerido el ojiverde -Siempre me apartas de todos pero ...creo que es necesario tener a una amiga.

-Hmp..has lo que quieras- Rubio no quiera que se alejan de esa niña sin Kosei - Pero vendré a verte si tiene algún niño de como amigo.

-Está bien.. nos vemos Kacchan -se despidió Izuku beso la mejilla del rubio dejándolo catatónico por un instante.

El tramo a los campos era demasiado largo para Izuku quien solo jugaba con su muñeco de All Migh eso la había feliz , paso más de cuatro horas llegando a un pueblo pequeño , ambas se instalaron en un casa no era muy grande pero era para que Izuku se relaje y olvide los problemas.

-Mami...iré al parque a explorar -Dijo Izuku tomando su sombrero y salió corriendo al parque a pesar de que era pequeño era muy bonito y tranquilo.

-Ehh parece que hay alguien -Miro a un niño que se avanzabas en un juego -Es lindo..-miro como su gorra se cayó al suelo fue a recogerlo

-¡Disculpa! Pero se te cayo esto-Dijo Izuku extendiendo el gorro blanco.

-Gracias -el niño bicolor miro a la pequeña niña de cabello verde, dio un salto aterrizando cerca

-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya -Dijo Izuku entregándole el sombrero-Y tu

-¡Shouto Todoroki! -se volvió a poner su gorra blanca -Un gusto.

-Juguemos juntos -le pidió amablemente

-No sientes miedo -Dijo Shouto mirar al ver al niño con una cicatriz de quemadura de su ojo izquierdo.

-Yo solo quiero jugar -Respondió amablemente Izuko tomando la mano derecha del niño-Ehhh tu mano derecha es frio.

-Si -Contesto el invierano -Es parte de mi Kosei en si mi Kosei se divide en dos -Izuku con mucha curiosidad todo las mejillas el niño de la heterocromía miro con curiosidad a la niña-¿Qué haces?

-Yo...eres genial -sonrió la pequeña -Tu Kosei es fantástico eres genial.

-Unas ligeras lagrimas salieron por el rostro del niño -Yo odio mi lado izquierdo...no me gusta lastimar a la gente.

-Tu lado caliente es fantástico -Dijo la peliverde -No es necesidad que uses un abrigo te puedes calentar cuando tengas frio y si tiene calor te puede refrescar.

-Yo no lo había visto de esa forma -Contesto Izuku -¡Vamos Souchan! Vamos a calumniador.

-Souchan...-Shouto jamás había recibido un apodo la lindo -¿Qué...pasa?

-No nada...

-Entonces juguemos -ambos niños jugaron implementado un gran amistad, pero no se dieron cuenta ese pequeña felicidad se esfumaría ya que Shouto debía regresar a su hogar e Izuku también.

-Te prometo que jamás te olvidare -Dijo Shouto se despidió de la niña.

-Yo igual...

Izuko lloro al ver a su amigo alejarse pero ella también tenía que irse para hacer su vida y convertirse en una gran heroína, paso la primaria y segundaria desapercibida como una paria total , la mayoría se alejaban ya que era un caso perdido la llamaban Deku , le tiraban pelotas de papel en la cabeza , le echaba agua pero jamás se rindió siempre sonreía. Hasta Kacchan la maltrataba levantándole la falta por eso usaba un Short no quería que vieran su ropa interior de All Migh pero siempre estaba a su lado para que nadie se metiera con ella a pesar de que el iniciaba las cosas.

-¡Muy bien! Llego el día -Dijo un jovencita de cabello verde hasta los hombros -Por fin se abrirá las inscripciones para entrar a la Yūei -Se puso su uniforme negro se arregló el cabello se puso un horquilla del cabello de All Migh -Estoy lista...

-Izuku esta lista llegaras tarde a la escuela -llamo Inko que al pasar los años subió de peso por la ansiedad del regreso de su esposo y por qué Izuku aún no quería convertirse en héroe.

-Mamá llego el día -Dijo Izuku emocionada -No desayunare iré directo a recibir mi forma.

-Está bien Izuchan ..pero come algo saludable -Dijo Inko entregándole dinero -Ten cuidado pequeña.

-Sii

Fue la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos rojo, ese color siempre les gustaba le hacía sentir como una heroína.

-¡Oye...Deku! -Llamo Kacchan quien siempre la esperaba en le salida del edificio -Si no fueras tan fastidiosa no te acompañaría.

-No debes acompañarse si te molesto..-Dijo la peliverde algo triste a pesar que de lo quiera como amigo sentía que su relación eres de puro compromiso ya que sus madre eran amigas desde la infancia-Antes de ir a la escuela iré a otro parte...

-Jjaja no me digas que iras a recocer la proforma para entrar a la Yūei -Se burló el rubio -Eres inútil Deku , no tiene habilidades para convertirte en héroes.

-Pero ese es mi sueñ...

-Dije que no...no lo aras -gruño Kachan apretando fuertemente el brazo de Izuku -Tu no serás un héroe , no tienes un Kosei que te respalda.

-Yo lo quiero -Kachan hizo una explosión haciendo que la ojiverde se estremeciera del susto-Por qué eres malo conmigo..

-Hmp...vamos te llevare a la escuela y no me sigas después -A rastras llevo a Izuku a la escuela no le gustaba eso si tenía que mentir debía hacerlo si quería ser una heroína.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 : Los sueños de una héroe.**

Después de dejar Deku a la escuela, ella quería ir recoger el formulario que necesitaba pero no podía ya que Kacchan le encargo a uno de sus abusones vigilarla que no se escapara del colegio hasta que el llegara.

-¿Que voy hacer? -susurro Deku caminado de un lugar a otro por su aula-Tengo mi ropa de gimnasio y una peluca si con eso podre...ir si pero no...Kacchan no me dejara en paz si lo are fingiré un desmayo, me escabulliré e iré a ver por mi formulación ese será mi primera misión como héroe.

-Que tanto susurras anormal - Dijo Yami un chica castaña que siempre la molestaba a parte de Bakugo -Parece que te volvió loca en no tener Kosei.

-Yo...no -respondió yendo a su carpeta -Eres de la otra clase no deberías estas aquí.

-Sabes eso no importa...soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil -Se acercó para intimidar a la peliverde No me iré de rodeos contigo.

-Ehhh...

-No te hagas la estúpida , sé que le pegas como lapa a Bakugo -kun -La castaña de cabello corto volvió la carpeta de Deku - Mira ahora que empezamos nuestro último año, quiero a Bakugo como mi novio , ya que aspira a entrar a la UA y no estaré en el centro tecnológico con mi Kosei de tecnopata lograremos un perfecto niño.

-Eso deberás hablar con Kacchan -Contesto Deku algo deprimida por el cometario de esa chica ellos eran amigos desde niños , a pesar que su amistad no era la misma seguían siendo juntos.

-Hmp...ya no quiero verte cerca de él -La tomo por el cuello de la camisa -Si no seré tu peor pesadilla.

-Yo...-A Deku no le gustaba las confortaciones - Como ...desees.

-Eso me los esperaba -La soltó haciendo que se cayera -Bueno me iré Loca.

-La peliverde quería llorar ya quería terminar su tormento des estudios, pero recordó a All Might su sonrisa que -Esto pasara pronto.

Las clases comenzaron Bakugo llego para ver a Deku quien permanecía a la última de la fila algo deprimida era la ahora del cambio de hora si quería actuar lo tendría que hacer

-Midoriya recoge la tarea de tus compañeros -Dijo un profesor de apariencia robótica.

-Si...La chica paso por los sitios de sus compañeros -Ammm Kacchan tu tarea.

-Hmp aquí la tienes -se la tiro con mucha agilidad la logró atrapar.

-Gracias...aaa -Deku cayó en el suelo ex paciendo la hojas por el aire.

-Maldición Deku..-

-Está muerta -dijo un estudiante

-No puedo creerlo...Bakugo lleva a Midoriya a la enfermería -Con pereza llevo a la peliverde sobre sus hombros.

Izuku no quería abrir los ojos más bien se sentía algo mareada por ser llevada pero debía ser fuerte si quería escapar para cumplir su misión.

-Este saco de papa se desmayó -Le informó a la enfermera dejándola en la camilla.

-Puedes retirarte -Le dijo a la enfermera el rubio salió de allí, examinaron a la peliverde pero como sabía que era una chica sin Kosei debía estar bien, en un descuido Izuku salió de allí para ir al baño donde dejo su traje tenía poco tiempo para la hora del almuerzo , si que nadie se diera cuenta salió del colegio.

-Paso numero 1 echo - Dijo Izuku muy emocionada fue hacia la estación de tren debía recorrer dos paradas para ir a una de las tantán oficinas que había en Tokio -Mmm parece que hay muchas gente -no debía desanimarse debía ser fuerte si quería ser una gran heroína -Parece que todos están muy animados - miro a la gente como se enfadaba por que la fina lo avanzaba pero miro a mucho héroes de apoyo, como admiraba a los héroes saco entre sus ropajes su cuaderno de héroes la gente se apartaba de ella ya que una chica rara hablando sola parecía una loca , sentía que sus pies se cansaban pero el fin llego.-Hola vengo a recoger ..

-¡Lo siento! pequeña pero las solicitudes se acabaron-Por un instante Izuku se quedó helada tanto esfuerzo para nada .

-Gracia...-quería llorar pero no podía debía llegar a su clase no quería rendirse así que salieron de clases iría a otro prefectura.

Por otra parte Bakugo buscaba a Deku por todas partes era la hora del almuerzo, no estaba en la enfermería no en mingua parte.

-¡Maldita Deku! ¿Don estas? - Gruño el rubio explosivo junto a sus dos compinches que siempre se juntaban.

-Bakugo -kun -llamo Yami se acerca al chico -Pareces molesto.

-Hmp...viste a Deku -musito Kacchan ignorando a la chica.

-No pero si deseas te ayudo a buscar- Comento la castaña con algo de coqueteo.

-A...-se dio la vuelta ignorándola por completo fue a la azotea para poder ver bien.

-Oye Bakugo a esa chica que molestas parece que va al lugar de siempre -Dijo el chico de los dedos grandes.

-Hmp...es tan inútil -Dejo a los tres chicos para después ir donde estaba la peliverde.

-Sí..hoy no me toca limpiar la clase así que tomare el tras bala...si hasta allí mi madre no se molestara por llegar tarde a casa -Susurro Izuku .-No debo dejar mi sueño se ser una heroína.

-Oye...Deku...-Hizo una explosión en el césped -¿Dónde diablos estabas?

-Ahhh -la peliverde dio un pequeño alarido -Yo...me sentí mejor y me Sali ...pero ..yo.

-Ya cállate...-gruño el rubio tomo su bebida de chocolate -AG no entiendo por qué te gusta el chocolate ya no tienes cinco años.

-A mí me gusta...es delicioso -No quería ignóralo pero no quería problemas ya que solo faltaban meses para que se termine la secundaria - Yo..me tengo que ir..

-NO...-La acorralo en un árbol haciendo que todo su almuerzo se cayera al suelo -En toda vida de héroes...siempre se habló de los besos que se dieron entre sus...compañeras.

-Pero...yo...-Izuku hizo a un lado su cabeza -Poor favor no...me hagas nada.

-¡Cállate ¡ -tomo sus mejillas -Tienes lindos labios ...

-No...-Izuku empujo al rubio y salió corriendo como si fuera un conejo quería alejarse de él no quería tener problemas esa chica malvada.

-Pequeña Deku escurridiza -Gruño el rubio debía hacer algo para sacarle algo de celos.

Ya era la hora de salida Izuku corrió por la pasillos para tomar su zapatos pero en eso Yami la intercepta.

-Vaya parece que ya te vas -Dijo Yami acercándose a la peliverde.

-A si yo me tengo que ir mamá llegara pronto.

-Oye...Deku..-Dijo Bakugo quien estaba ya esperándola -Vamos mi vieja me matara si no te llevo a casa.

-Bakugo-kun eso no pasara -Comento Yami miro a chico -Ensuciaron la sala de conferías y como a Midoriya no tiene ninguna actividad es tu turno de colaborar...no es asi..

-Si...

-Eres problemática -susurro Kacchan dándole la espalda a la mujeres -Bueno tu vamos a la estación.

Si..espero que dejes la sala limpia no vemos -Soltó la manda de la peliverde -Nos vemos.

-¿Por qué...?-sollozo la peliverde debía hacer su misión si quería salir de la escuela pero cuando llego la habitación estaban echa un desastres ventanas sucias con pintura carpetas con agua el piso lleno de pisadas de tierra.-¿Por qué? - sollozo la peliverde sus compañeros eran muy malvados, ya no podía hacer nada solo esperad que pase.

Termino ya anocheciendo le dolían los brazos y las piernas fue a su casa felizmente no se encontraba su madre, eso le dio un baño para llorar tranquilamente tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido.

-Izuku mi niña -Llamo su madre quien estaba en el recibidor.

-Ya voy madre -La peliverde con una bata y la toalla en la cabeza -Llegaste tarde .

-Si sabes por qué -Izuku novio la cabeza -Pues mira.

-Es el formulario para entrar a la UA

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron por esta alegría , Izuku amaba tener un mamá comprensiva , a pesar de no tener Kosei lo único que deseaba era convertirse en una gran heroína. Lleno la solicitud con mucho ánimo.

Ya pasaron semanas desde que Isuzu mando su solicitud a la UA. Estaba estudiando para el examen de ingreso debía, sin descuidar sus estudios se preguntaba por qué Yami la presidente de consejo estudiantil ya no la molestaba, el hecho es que Bakugo, intuyo del abuso que sufría no lo podía tolerar ya que el único de que fastidiaba la peliverde era él así que la amenazó todo el tiempo que se cruzaban.

-Muy bien alumnos me alegra de que acepten sus futuros –Dijo un profesor con orgullo de sus alumnos-Solo espero que dejen a su secundaria en lo alto.

-jajja eso es algo que les debe decir a los demás extras -Kacchan estaba confiado porque al fin ya no vera a los demás extras -Yo me convertiré en un gran héroe, mejor que nadie tendré mucho dinero -todos abuchearon al rubio -¡Cállense ¡Seré el primero en ser el más grande héroe de la A.U. -se subió en la mesa -jajá que patéticos son ustedes.

-Hablando de eso Midoriya también se inscribió a la A.U- en ese instante Bakugo se quedó pasmado se supone de que el iría primero a la A.U.

-Pero..yo oif a la ...alguien. Decir que se poder ser una heroína si-susurro la peliverde pen eso se escuchó un explosión en la carpeta de la chica..-Ahh Kacchan. -

-¡Cállate ¡...maldición -Gruño el rubio -Eres una maldita Nerd mentirosa ..se supone que yo sería el primero de ir a la A.U. ...Shine-

-Kacchan yo..-El profesor ya no quería más discusiones así que paro al rubio, después de la clases , Izuku quería llegar a casa y poder estudiar , pero Kacchan y sus amigo la interceptaron diciéndola que no valían la pena que no intentara una persona son Kosei era una inútil total que mejor para la sociedad seria matarse , no sin antes que Bakugo exportará su libreta tirándola.

-Eres un tonto Kacchan...-una ligeras lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas -Y ustedes no se coman mi cuaderno de héroes -recogió su cuaderno de un estanque de peses -No importa lo que piensen...yo me convertiré en una gran heroína.-no se dio cuenta de que de una cloaca salió un mostros pegajoso verde la ataco apegándola más asfixiándola pero sintió una gran ráfaga

\- Ajajajajajja -escucho una risa era su ídolo All Might antes de perder la conciencia.

-Hola..Pequeña hola...-Dijo el rubio musculoso dándole palmaditas sobre su rostro -Ehhh tu vamos.-

-Ahhhh Eres All Might -No podía creer que su gran ídolo estaba frente a ella ,busco su liberta para que le firmara un autógrafo , cuando lo encontró miro que tenía su firmas -Gracias...

-No hay de que pequeña -puso al villano en dos botellas -Muy buen fue un gusto hablar contigo.-el rubio salto pero sintió algo de peso en una de sus piernas -Oye ..Oye tu fanatismos esta por extremo de los limites -Pero la peliverde estaba dispuesta a oír las palabras de aliento.

-Caray ...pensé que iba a morir -Dijo Izuku agitada seria recobrar el aire perdido por volar.

-Bueno ya que está bien me iré- All Might le dio la espalda.

-¡Espera! Yo ...puedo ser como tu...-Recordó a las personas de que le decían que era una intuí que no servía ya que tenía un Kosei -Puedo ser como tu siendo un heroína...sin tener Kosei.-En eso el rubio se convirtió en un hombre flacucho , sorprendiendo a la peliverde.

-Eres una pequeña valiente, tu sonrisa es cultivadora -comento el rubio sentándose a el piso-la vida está llena de sufrimiento -All Might le explico sobre su batalla lo hirió gravemente, como secuela de su herida solo podrá luchar por tres hora -No sabes las dificultades que hay en el mundo de los héroes y si no quieres morir pues te recomiendo ser policial. A veces se burlan de ellos pero es lo mejor -El rubio dejo la azotea dejando al peliverde llorando de impotencia.

Ya no podía más debía ser fuerte pero las palabras de All Might rondaron su cabeza, no se dio cuenta que sus pies la llevaron a un gran incidente con el bestia verde musgosa, allí junto a ese villano tenía a Kacchan, su impasividad hizo de que se abalanzara a taque no si quería convertirse en héroe debía salvar a su amigo, fue un pelea intensa pero logro al menos que el rubio explosivo salieron, con la ayuda de All Might que refugio de su estado por la valentía de la peliverde , no sin antes recibir regaños pero parte de los héroes .

Bakugo corrió a buscar a la peliverde diciéndole de que no la necesitaba que solo era un estorbo, pero al menos con en su mente le agradeció.

-Ya quiero llegar a casa -Dijo Izuku quien estaba felizmente agotada, pero es eso apareció All Might diciéndole que era la elegida para ser una gran heroína, para heredar su poder.

La peliverde lloro podría convertirse en un héroe -Gracias...-Izuku corrió para abrazar a su héroe debía ser fuerte llena de alegría.

-No hay de que pequeña -El rubio sintió una gran calidez con Izuku le recordaba a alguien.

Le explico sobre su rutina de entrenamiento en la playa bausera debía correr todas las mañanas, recoger toda la basura, estudiar para el examen práctico durante ocho meses, hizo todo eso logro ya no ser tan delgaducha ahora tenía un musculatura para su cuerpo , ahora sus senos crecieron eso le avergonzaba.

-Pequeña niña Midoriya - Dijo All Might con gran orgullo -Tu entrenamiento término, te ves bien y muy adorable.

-Ehhhh

-Ahora comete esto eso- El rubio se quitó un cabello rubio -Trágatelo .

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Bueno Hasta Aquí Espero Que Les Gusten Gracias Po Votar C, No Olviden Dejar Sus Cometarios Y Opiniones: ) Gracias.**


End file.
